The place kicker in a football game could make or break a game. There had been several occasions in the past when the outcome of a game depended on a kicker making a field goal. Thus, accuracy in place kicking is an essential component in a team's eventual success in football.
Typically, in actual play, one player assists the kicker in supporting the ball in an upright position, pressing the hall's upper tip downwardly with his index finger, with the other tip resting on the playing surface or a kicking plate commonly called a tee.
Proficiency in place-kicking is attained through hours of practice throughout the year, during and out of season. The ideal practice condition is to have another person hold the ball for the place kicker. However, it is uneconomical to dedicate a player simply to hold the ball for the place kicker. Further, if the kicker were just to practice by himself, without anybody around, a holder would not be available.
There is therefore a need for a football kicking tee that can be used by a place kicker during his hours of practice without employing another person to hold the ball while at the same time simulating a player holder for ideal practice conditions.